


I’ll Bring My Heart to Your Door (Please Accept It)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles birthday is February 14th, Valentines Day. For the first time Scott has a girlfriend, and, not for the first time, Stiles does not. It kinda sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Bring My Heart to Your Door (Please Accept It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Derek is only a year ahead of Stiles and I've taken the liberty with Stiles' birthdate bc why not! Also, it's not really written so I'm not sure it's clear, but they're at least acquaintances from the get go. Probably from lacrosse. /shrugs/
> 
> I wrote this on a whim last night and in one sitting, so it's un-beta'd (although I ran through it like twice myself) so if there're any mistakes let me know!

Stiles didn’t always hate his birthday. His birthday is on February 14th, Valentine’s Day, which was always fun.

Until it wasn’t. 

The novelty of a Valentine’s Day birthday wore off immediately after elementary school, where all the kids gave valentines to the entire class and he was therefore involved in all the festivities. Getting valentines cards and candy on his birthday was a birthday tradition and it was _awesome._

From middle school and on, people only gave valentines to people they _liked_ , so the tradition officially died. At least he had Scott. Scott, being the best friend to put all other best friends to ever live to shame, always brought him a cupcake and a card. In the evening they would have a mini party at Stiles’ house and pig out on pizza and ice cream and marathon a bunch of terrible cult classics.

Now they’re in their sophomore year of high school, and for the first time Scott has a girlfriend, and not for the first time, Stiles does not.

“Dude, are you _sure_ you don’t want to hang out with Allison and me?” his floppy haired friend asks, eyes pleading and tiny pout aimed at Stiles as they walk through the halls of Beacon Hills High.

Stiles rolls his eyes as they stop at his locker. “Yes, Scott, I am _sure._ We’re celebrating on the weekend anyway, don’t worry about it.”

“But it’s your birthday, Stiles,” Scott whines, which is pretty pathetic in Stiles’ opinion. He’s not being ungrateful, he just knows his bro, and he knows his bro wants nothing more than to have romantic alone time with Allison, no matter what he says, especially considering Allison’s parents are away on a romantic getaway themselves. And he doesn’t blame him, honestly; getting laid trumps bad movie marathons by a landslide.

It still sucks, though, and he can’t help but feel a little sad. Not that he’ll let Scott know that; after all, Stiles is runner up for “best friend to put all other best friends to ever live to shame”.

“ _And_ it’s Valentine’s Day and you’re gonna be _alone_!”

Scott’s unintentional stabs at his already wounded ego are pretty on par with Stiles’ awful brain-to-mouth filter. 

“Oh my god, yes, thank you, Scott,” Stiles says as he bangs his head on his open locker door, “inform the whole school of my unique level of pathetic.”

Someone next to him clears their throat and Stiles whips his head up, ears and cheeks sporting a bright pink as soon as he sees who. It’s Derek Hale, longtime crush, super hot junior Derek, whose looking at him like he’s an absolute moron. It’s a look he gets from Derek often.

“Uh…”

“My locker… you’re blocking it, Stiles.”

Stiles’ eyes widen. Fuck, he’s so embarrassed.

“Fuck, shit, sorry!” he blurts out. He slams his locker door and turns briskly away, grabbing Scott’s sleeve to pull him away with him as he makes his shameful escape. He leaves so quickly he doesn’t catch Derek looking at him with the intent to say something else.

“Oh my god,” Stiles mumbles, mortified.

“Huh?”

“How much of that do you think he heard? Was he standing there the whole time? Oh, god, if he didn’t already think I was a complete loser, that did it. Fuck my life.”

“What?”

“Oh, Scotty-boy, if only we could all live in your blissful bubble of obliviousness,” Stiles remarks, shaking his head, “Forget it. So, tell me what you’re doing for Allison tonight?”

At that, Scott’s face lights up and he begins his ramble about teddy bears and rose petals.

\--

Stiles gets home to a note from his dad telling him happy birthday and that he’ll be working until late but that he’ll bring a cake home with him. Stiles sighs. He decides to just marathon movies by himself, although the thought alone makes him feel pitiful.

“Fuck this,” he mumbles, grabbing a bottle of vodka from that back of his dad’s cabinet.

He’s halfway through the bottle and at the climax of his third film when there’s a knock on the door. He glances up at the clock, realizing that it’s much too early for his dad to be home or Scott to be done with his date. He frowns, grabbing the bat he keeps by the door.

“Who is it?”

No one replies, but the person knocks again.

“Okay, if you’re some murderer, just know my dad is the sheriff and also it’s my birthday so like I’m pretty sure your bad karma points will at lease quadruple if you kill me.”

He doesn’t bother checking through the window; the porch light went out a couple of weeks ago and his dad hasn’t replaced the bulb yet; just his luck.

When he opens the door, his breathe catches. Standing there is Derek Hale, awkwardly holding a heart-shaped balloon and a box that looks like it came from the bakery downtown, looking for all the world like he wishes Stiles’ porch would swallow him up.

“Whu—“

Derek’s sticks the balloon out at Stiles, his movements stiff and he refuses to look at Stiles.

“What’s this?”

Derek hesitates to respond,” It’s… I heard it was your birthday.”

Stiles blinks, unsure of what to say; the quick thumping in his heart and fluttery feeling in his stomach making it difficult to process anything. He takes the balloon tentatively from Derek, noticing how he flinches when he brushes his fingers against the boy’s hand.

“Wow, umm, thanks.”

Derek nods but doesn’t make a move to leave.

“Umm, would you like to come in? I’m just watching movies by myself.”

Derek looks up at him, nods again, and steps into the house when Stiles moves aside. In better lighting, Stiles can see that Derek’s blushing, and a twinge of hope settles in his heart. Before he can stop himself he asks, “Uh, shouldn’t you be out tonight, though? Like with someone… significant?” He cringes at his word choice. _Grade A awkwardness, Stilinksi_ , he thinks to himself.  Derek’s shoulders hunch up, the pink of his cheeks intensifying.

 “I am,” Derek says softly after a beat.

And with that, Stiles smiles, reaching for Derek’s free hand and lacing their fingers together.

“Yeah, okay. Me too.”

Derek’s shy smile sends Stiles’ heart soaring, and he pulls the other boy with him back to the couch. They sit pressed together, sharing the Valentine’s Day cookies Derek brought him. Eventually, they end up lying down across the couch, with Derek as the big spoon and his hand curled around Stiles and entwined with the younger boys’.

Right before midnight, Derek leans closer and whispers, “Happy Birthday”. Stiles turns his head and they look at each other until they both lean in and kiss. Their first kiss tastes like sugar cookies and vodka and it’s perfect. Maybe Stiles doesn’t hate his birthday afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the idea came to me when I was in the shower??? idek but I really wanted to write something fluffy for V-day so I ran with it. 
> 
> Hope y'all like it! Comments/kudos always appreciated~~ 
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://boy--wolf.tumblr.com/) where i mostly cry abt teen wolf and stuff in the tags of things but hmu and we can cry or spazz together _(:3 」∠)_
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! /spends it on tumblr/


End file.
